Dark Alleys
by blondie11
Summary: [Complete]It all started in a dark alley way...but it led to the death of a friend...and then another. HUMOR fic...trust us. Please read!
1. Rainbow: Scarlet

Disclaimer: We don't have any rights...

A/N: Hey ya'll I loooovvveeee you! I loooooovvvveeee me! We all loooovvvvvee each other...get it?

* * *

Rikku was embarrassed when Tidus found her dancing alone in a dark alleyway and making out with her ghost boyfriend Jesse.

He looked mildly shocked and decided to come over and get in on the action. They all made-out for awhile but then Jesse's ghostly body was crushed by a lizard and they all watched him wither away to nothing.

Yuna POV

Yuna didn't like Tidus very much, and she also hated her hair. So she dyed it purple.

* * *

A/N: We love you or else you don't love us.

Christine is a shark!

If you flame then obviously you don't have a sense of humor, it was under the humor category.


	2. Rainbow: Emerald

Disclaimer: i don't own this story

A/N: Bumble Bees go buzz

* * *

Yuna POV

Yuna caught Tidus watching Barney in his neighbor's basement. Rikku was there too and she was cuddling with Tidus.

Yuna decided to use this as an excuse to break-up with Tidus. She called him on her walkie talkie and told him how much she hated him. Then she sat down on the couch to watched 'Usher Live' on TV.

Gippal's POV

He decided to buy Cheetohs and Goldfish because he was going on an adventure! He wanted to find his one and only soul mate named...

* * *

A/N: who is his love? We shall spill the o so juicy beans in a bit! Ja na! 


	3. Rainbow: Azul

Disclaimer: we own nothing

A/N: and I think kittens are adorable, lets go find some!

* * *

Gippal POV

Gippal went on a hiking adventure to find his one true love, Yuffie! When he found her in a disco lounge he was horrified to learn that she was already married to Reno, so he decided to cut his loses and go sail boats with that annoying mouse Stuart Little.

Rikku pov

Rikku and Tidus were having fun playing sand art and eating doughnuts. They even were finger painting. Yuna had died her hair purple and started dating Baralai, but they were struck by lighting at Burger King and died with no harps. So Rikku decided to go buy some more jelly and pay a tribute to Yuna.

Yuffie POV

I wish I had waited to marry Reno and just waited for Gippal.

Yuffie got a job working at a car wash and she sadly got run over by Nooj who was distracted because Leblanc was yelling at him on his cell phone, which was green. He hoped his insurance would cover it.

Then Reno put a bomb in Leblanc and Nooj's house and they died. Reno then died of guilt. They now roller skate together forever in the heavens.

* * *

A/N: and you thought flowers were wacky. 


	4. Rainbow: Sunshine Yellow

Disclaimer: yayaya I don't own anything

A/N: Jaki loves Boom!

* * *

**Paine POV**

Paine was sad when Rikku yelled at her for marrying Brother. But she loved Brother more then she loved nachos.

She even bought Brother some nachos when they went to the Ricky Martin concert together. Sadly Ricky Martin's background dancer No.3 had an electrical mishap with his microphone, which he stole, and they were both electrocuted and they died.

**Rikku POV**

Rikku bought the jelly and made a samwich for Yuna. She layed it on her grave and left her a note. It read

_Sorry about stealing your boyfriend. Acutally I'm not, I'm not going to write anymore because I'm just not. _

_Enjoy the jelly, it wasn't on sale._

* * *

a/n: L and P 17 and 19 


	5. Rainbow: White Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this, as if they would sue me for it…

A/N: Pillows are softer then rocks

* * *

Tidus POV: 

Tidus threw a rock at the lake and watched the beautiful ripples form. He furrowed his brow and was perplexed. Then the loch ness monster came out from its hiding in the inky depths.

He asked the Loch Ness monster to tell him his fortune. He told Tidus that he would fall of a cliff with his true love.

Later that day he and Rikku were playing miniature golf with the Teen Titans, Starfire and Robin were making out again so they decided to take a walk. They never returned.

* * *

A/N: you got a wobblen, you got a wobblen. 


	6. Rainbow: Rose

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to this

a/n: cherry coke explodes in lakes of butterfly whispers.

* * *

**Gippal POV:**

All his friends were dead, well all expect Leon. They were eating fried chick and matzo balls in Alice and Wonderland's basement. Leon chocked on a chicken bone and died.

Gippal went to another funeral and was bored to death. Literally.

**Normal POV:**

With everyone dead the Polly Pockets and Bratz dolls realized their plan had worked and they hurridly made their way into the world. They took over and painted all the Airships pink, then they sold them to little Earth girls with a high mark-up. They made a fortune during the holiday rush.

Nobody was in the mood for carols.

* * *

A/N: its complete. Took us a few chapters, but we killed them all off! 


End file.
